


All His Best Lines

by merry_magpie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, POV Character of Color, Post - Winter Solider, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Up all night to get Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve runs into some well-intentioned fans.  Sam teaches Steve about all the best parts of modern life - and by that he means Your Mom jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All His Best Lines

“We boiled everything.” Steve says and laughs a bit. It’s self-effacing enough to be polite. Sam remembers this whole speech very well, but it’s weird to hear it again and realize this time how fake the laugh sounds. “The Internet is great. I read that a lot.” Steve’s real laugh is a lot drier, less chummy and forced. 

When the well-meaning fans are gone he turns to Steve. “It was a line?”

Steve ducks his head a bit. “I get the question a lot. Since _Time_ did that story confirming I’m me after New York, people seem to...” He rubs the back of his neck. “They want me to be okay. I get it.”

“That’s why the book?” He says gesturing to the new moleskine Steve has been breaking in this weekend on Bucky’s trail. They’ve been hunting a dead end in Boston. He’s writing down “my drunk kitchen” and Sam has to agree that it’s worth Steve watching. He’ll have to make sure he puts it on tonight in their hotel room.

“Sorta. I do actually take the recommendations seriously.” He looks off to the side. “Sometimes. Some people try to, uh, troll me?” He laughs nervously. “There was an incident.” He doesn’t elaborate and Sam immediately thinks it must be about porn. He’s going to get that story out of Steve. Oh, yes he is. 

Sam shakes his head as if he’s ashamed of his fellow countrymen. “Trolling Captain America. What is the world coming to?”

“I’ve been asking myself that since I woke up.” Steve says and if Sam wasn’t looking at him he’d think he meant it. Instead, Steve has his grumpy old man expression on, the one that means he’s giving Sam or Natasha a hard time.

“You suck, dude, you know that?” Sam says. 

Steve gets a look in his eye, one that Sam’s only gotten to see recently. It means trouble. “Not as much as your Mom.”

“Oh, you didn’t.” Sam says and takes a play swipe at Steve.

Steve easily dodges, because of course he does. “Oh, yeah I did.” He starts to jog backwards out of Sam’s reach.

“I’m gonna beat your ass, Captain America.” Sam shouts out after Steve. 

“Gotta catch me first.” Steve shouts over his shoulder.

“Damn it.” Sam says under his breath and starts running after him.


End file.
